The Fast And The Fierce
by xxThe.Black.Shadow.Wolfxx
Summary: Akari Westbrook is a new reaper that is thrown into th Black Butler story. She has a dark, and sarcastic personalitly that hides a deep secret of hers. Her secret will not only effect her but everyone around her. I do not own Black utler even though I wish I did. Please R&R :D Hope you guys enjoy.
1. A Demon and a Dimwit

Akari's POV

I walked down the silent and dark streets of London and began my restless search for the soul I was reaping. I grumbled to myself as I kept hidden and turned to a little brown leather book and flipped some pages. I read over the list of souls to be reaped and sighed. I had been looking for one person in particular and I just couldn't find them. It really irritated me. Usually I was good at my job of being a Shinigam or a Grim Reaper.

I personally love being a reaper. I always have felt as if I had a say in the world. Eh, I'm getting soft. Oh well.

I glared as I scanned the streets of London and cursed to myself when I hear the familiar annoying voice of Grell. I held in a sigh of annoyance and closed the book jamming it in my coat pocket. I guess it wasn't Grell fault he is so annoying. Ugg, I can't believe I just tried to defend Grell. I must remind myself to make sure to deflate his already to big ego. Of course William will probably give me 'overtime'. Oh well, I love reaping anyway.

I grabbed my death Scythe and jumped onto the nearest roof of a building and hopped Grell didn't see me. I twiddled with my Scythe as I watched Grell pass the streets below me.

My Death Scythe is a mix of my dark personality and my fondness of wolves. It was like a normal Grim Reapers Scythe but at the t joint were the blade and the staff connected was the head of a black wolf. Every one said it was cheesy but I thought it made my personality stand out. Of course when Grell saw it he thought it was a giant cat. Of course he can't tell the difference between a squirrel and a raccoon so…anyway.

I looked down again as I heard two other sets of voices besides Grell's. I was shocked because whoever has the mind to talk to Grell must either be able to tune the most annoying thing in the world out or carries a big knife.

I didn't recognize either of the voices, well why would I. I don't tall to a lot of people. I'm not exactly a social butterfly. I was about to jump to the next roof but Grell's voice stopped me.

"Akari, is that you I see?" I sighed and picked up a rock and threw it at him hitting him in the back of the head. I smirked as I heard Grell mutter some profanities. I threw another rock this one Grell dodged. "Come down here you little-"he tried yelling but I cut him off by throwing a rock at him hitting him in the nose. I heard a satisfying crack and I smirked. Grell: zero Akari: One.

Grell growled and danced around as he glared up at me. "Just you wait till I get my hands on you. You little-"I cut him off by throwing another rock this one missing his face by an inch.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Grell." I growled.

I glared at Grell and I jumped down landing beside him in a crouch my scythe in hand. I raised an eyebrow at Grell and used the end of the hilt and hit him in the gut and stepped on his foot with the heel of my boot a distasteful scowl on my face. Grell tried to jab me back but I ducked and I kicked him in the back of the knee.

I know I probably sound like a heartless bitch but I'm not. I only act this way when I'm either annoyed or pissed: which when I'm talking to or near Grell it happens quite frequently. Grell gave me a glare and scowled.

I then noticed that Grell had his Death Scythe back and smirked. "Where did your scissors go Grell?" I smirked and chuckled as he pouted and scowled at me.

"It's not my fault- that Will-"I cut him off with a kick to the shin and a jab to the gut. He groaned and looked at me. "What was that for!?"

I just glared at him from behind my dark purple glasses and turned to the two men who Grell was talking to. "You're going to have to excuse Grell he has some problems of taking responsibility for his problems when he fucks up."

I smiled and bowed to the two men. "The name's Akari Westbrook." The younger of the two men nodded. "Ceil Phantomhive and my butler Sebastian." I nodded and looked at Grell who was google eyeing Sebastian. I raised an eyebrow at Grell as he was practically fan-girling over Sebastian.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at Grell. "Why do you always have to be so homo?" I asked a smirk on my face.

Grell glared at me and tried to jab me as payback for the smart-ass comment but I dodged and kicked him in the knee and he fell flat on his face. I laughed and rolled my eyes as I straightened my glasses with the staff of my Scythe. Grell said when I did that I looked like Will but I just ignored him when he did. He always compared people to men he found 'intriguing'.

I turned back to Ceil and Sebastian. I then noticed Sebastian's red eyes and his dark aurora and I knew he was a demon.

I don't dislike or hate demons. In fact I've never met a demon before, but I don't like them or love them either. My feelings about them are mutual.

I nodded to both of them my eyes blank my emotions hidden. Sebastian looked at me curiously and Ceil said. "It's a pleasure to meet you Akari." He bowed slightly.

I sighed and turned to where my back was facing them. I didn't know what but there was something dark and mysterious about Ceil. I mean he wears an eye patch and has a hard gaze for a person his age. What was he twelve or thirteen? I pushed that thought out of my mind and I sighed and cleared my throat.

I said with as much kindness I could muster or maybe just enough to hid the curiosity in my voice. "I wish I could say the same." I jumped back onto the roof where I was before I had jumped down to try and strangle Grell and continued my way across the roof looking for the next soul on my list.

Ceil's POV

I looked at Akari's leaving form and thought to myself. Who are you Akari Westbrook? What are you? I turned to Sebastian and then raised an eyebrow at Grell. "Let's Go Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded and bowed." I saw Grell out of the corner of my pouting as Sebastian and I walked back to the carriage.

As I stepped inside the carriage I turned to Sebastian my face blank. "Sebastian, this is an order. Get me information on Akari Westbrook." Sebastian smirked and nodded as he opened the carriage door. "Yes, my Lord." He turned and walked out of the carriage and down a London street.


	2. Couriousity Killed The Cat

I was walking around the Shinigami Academy as I read over my list of souls to be reaped again. I scanned over the pages as I passed Grell who I ignored. What? You can't blame me for wanting a little peace can you?

Grell huffed and snatched the leather book from my hands and closed it. "Akari you need to live a little, and stop worrying so much about reaping." Says the person who never does his job right and always either gets his scythe taken away or gets overtime I thought to myself.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared up at him my green eyes flashing back and forth between a dark purple and their normal neon green. "So this is what I get for peacefully trying to do my job and not purposely trying to kill a certain red haired idiot?"

I snatched the book back and huffed as Grell resumed snatching it back and shoving it in his pocket. I pursed my lips as my eyes changed to the dark purple and I let my aurora flare out to try to scare him. I noticed his aurora which was a 'ravishing' red coiled back from my violet aurora.

Grell pouted and whined. "Why do you always have to do that aurora thingy?" He pouted and stepped back from me. I tried not to choke him and closed my eyes and took a deep breath and counted to ten. Okay I may have some slight anger issues, as long as you don't annoy the shit out of me and don't piss me off your fine. Now if only Grell could get that through his thick skull.

I sighed and growled out. "Grell just give me my soul log and maybe I won't choke you until what you have of a brain pours out of your ears."

Grell just rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out. He then skipped off down the hallways. I glared and tried to keep my thought clam and non-harsh, which proved to be extremely difficult as I walked after him.

I saw Grell turn into a hallway and I heard a huff and saw a boat load of papers explode out of the hallway Grell had walked into. I sighed and shook my head. Why does Grell have to be such a brick head?

I jogged to where Grell was and saw Grell sprawled out on the ground and William who was the head of the Shinigamis picking up papers and glaring at Grell. I saw my soul log on the ground beside William and I help him pick up all of his papers. I noticed that the one I was looking at was a bio of Ceil Phantomhive. I unnoticed, folded the paper and shoved t in the pocket of my cloak.

Once Will and I had all of his papers stacked back up he saw my soul log. He grabbed it and tossed it to me and stood up glaring at Grell. I shook my head at Grell and straightened my glasses with my finger and looked at William. He sighed and nodded in a goodbye and walked away to his office.

I smirked as I saw Grell get to his feet. His glasses were broken and I saw a footprint on the side of his face. I laughed and clutched my stomach in an act of unstoppable laughter. Grell glared and smacked the side of my head, "Not funny, Akari." I glared and smacked him back but ten times harder.

"Never smack me, as long as you want to keep you hand." I then turned on my heel and strode out of the Academy grabbing my death Scythe. I then headed back into the city to start my day of reaping, and to learn some more about Ceil Phantomhive.

OoOoOo

As I walked down the streets of London my Death Scythe disguised as a purple pen hidden in my right boot. I had on my dark purple cloak and a purple blouse with black pants and black boots. Scanning the area around me from behind my glasses I began looking for the first soul on my list.

As I walked down the road I heard a familiar voice and I turned my head and saw Ceil Phantomhive and his butler standing at the entrance of the Undertakers funeral home. I smirked and strode over to them walking past them and into the funeral home. I didn't acknowledge their presents and I flipped my hair over my shoulder.

Inside I saw the Undertaker and smiled and hoped up on the counter in front of him. Out of all of the students at the academy that he taught I was his favorite. While I was still in training to become a Shinigami the Undertaker had trained me. Of course he doesn't teach or reap anymore.

Some people say he's a loon, I believe he just uses insanity to cover his emotions and feelings. I mean he was the beat reaper ever! I mean where did the saying, 'Respect your elders' go?

He smiled behind his bangs at me. "Hello Akari."

I smiled back and crossed my legs. "Hello Undertaker." I was about to pull out Ceil Phantomhive's bio I had taken from Will but I shoved it back in my pocket just as Ceil, Sebastian and some other people walked through the door.

I sighed and I waved half-heartedly to Undertaker. "I'll be in the back if you need me." I jumped off the counter and walked into the back of the funeral home and pulled out Ceil Phantomhive's bio, and began to read it.

I had finished reading Ceil's bio and I was impressed. A child being able to cope over his parents' death and his manor burning down was quite impressive. Ceil bringing a demon into his home after leads me to believe that he made the contract with Sebastian about getting revenge for his parents' deaths.

I put away Ceil's bio and I started to ease drop on Ceil's conversation with Undertaker. I sighed because through the stupid thick walls I couldn't hear anything. I sighed and I leaned against a wall and closed my eyes dazing off.

I yelped as the Undertaker's booming laugh scared me. I sighed and closed my eyes pinching the bridge of my nose and fixed my glasses. I pulled out my Scythe in pen form and twirled it in my hand.

I was trying to make out their conversation when all of a sudden a cat popped out of a coffin and scared the crap out of me. It hissed at me and ran to where the Undertaker was talking with the others. Ceil's demon butler stared at the cat having an almost fan-girl break down and I just raised my eyebrow and snickered.

Out of boredom I decided to ask Undertaker later about Ceil and Sebastian and I climbed out of an open window and began rooming the London streets.

I was walking to a little pawn shop when I heard a familiar voice call me. I turned and saw Ceil and Sebastian walking towards me. Ceil called "Akari, wait."

I sighed and just kept walking until all of a sudden Sebastian was in front of me looking down on me with a stone like expression. I grumbled and tried to side step so I could continue walking but Sebastian just proceeded to grab my arm and twirl me around were my back was against his chest his arms around me.

I glared and tried to squirm out of his arms but he just looked at Ceil who was now in front of me. I was really starting to get pissed off at Sebastian. A brought the heel of my boot down on Sebastian's toe. It hit the pavement instead because Sebastian had moved his foot.

Ceil tilted his head and asked. "How do you know Undertaker?" He stared at me with his blue eyes.

I raised an eyebrow and elbowed Sebastian in the ribs he surprisingly only very softly grunted but kept his arms around me. I would have expected him to have felt nothing. Hearing this brought satisfaction to my already awesome ego.

"I know him because of my family." I said making it sound as if he thought I was talking about my family dying.

"Oh." He said and looked at Sebastian and said. "Let her go Sebastian." I detected no remorse n his voice and my face became that of a resemblance of a stone statue: not showing emotions and keeping my eyes blank.

Sebastian let me go and nodded and bowed to Ceil. "Yes my Lord." I grumbled and glared at him my neon eyes which changed to dark purple. I saw Ceil's aurora which was blue and Sebastian's which was black. It was funny how people's auroras described people's personalities.

Since Ceil's was blue I knew he had suffered remorse in his past, and since Sebastian's was black I knew that he had a dark, demining and sort of evil past and personality. The irony.

I let my aurora flare out and go for Ceils but Sebastian's blocked my blow. I smirked and looked at Ceil who had a blank expression on his face; for only the supernatural could see others auroras. Seeing Sebastian's aurora block my blow to Ceil's proved my hypothesis. Sebastain was really serious about eating Ceil's soul.

How pathetic for a demon to go for a child's soul. But wait Ceil's aurora held power, pain, and revenge in it. My eyes turned back to their normal green and I smiled to Ceil and Sebastian. "Well goodbye now, ta ta!" I waved and walked back to Undertaker's shop eager to gather more information on Sebastian and Ceil.

OoOoOo

I sighed and frowned at the Undertaker who had told me nothing useful about Ceil and Sebastian. "Is that all you can tell me?" I asked trying not to sound desperate.

He looked at me and shook his head. "That's all," he said as he laughed and proceeded to tell me on how Sebastian should be a comedian instead of a butler. I sighed and waved at him. "Well I have to get back to reaping I'll come by later and see if you can get me anymore information." Undertaker nodded and waved back a drunken looking grin on his face.

As I walked out of Undertaker's shop I walk I wondered and calculated in my head and walked down another street of London looking for the soul who was next on my list and pondered in my thoughts of wonder.

Sebastian's POV

I clutched the paper I had taken from Akari's coat pocket while she wasn't looking. I had taken it without her knowledge. I was curious to why she was taking a interest in my young master. I would have to question her about it later. I then fallowed my master back to the carriage to go back to the Phantomhive Manor.


End file.
